Alice Malice
by Love Is a Myth
Summary: “I thought you liked him?”“Yeah, I thought too, but turns out he likes you, so what am I to do? Plus he wasn’t really teaching me anything I didn’t know already. so i fired him.” alice was already mad even before the madness. SakuHarem
1. Alice was Mad even before the Madness

**I don't own Naruto. This disclaimer may and will apply to every other chapters in the future.**

_**Alice Malice**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**The Madness Starts Here**_

_**~ I was Mad even before the Madness started ~**_

"I love you"

"Oh. Ahh, about that, I uhm a—"

"You like my sister, don't you?"

"Well, yeah but—"

"I knew it, you don't have to comfort me, I only bothered to tell you because I thought you might at least settle for second best, I mean I _am_ my sister's younger sibling, seeing as _**she already has a fiancé……**_" she said, curving her lips in a devious smirk, lacing her words with seemingly 'innocent' malice.

"W-what? She's e-engaged?"

"_What?__** You didn't **__**know**__**?**_" her voice ringing in his ears, with the same tone that she has used before, but he didn't care right now because…… yumiko is…engaged?

"Well, I'm not sorry she didn't tell you, and I won't comfort you either." She said her voice as cold as ice, suddenly pulling out a book out of nowhere.

"What? Why you—"

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, you're fired Mr. Shuu." She said boredom evident in her voice, flipping to another page.

-  
-*-

-

"Dear Sakura, you fired yet another employee?" a beautiful woman asked, sitting under a tree, knitting.

"Oh, he was just my tutor, no big deal, Dear older sister." Sakura said nonchalantly, reading the book she previously randomly took from her library.

"But I thought you liked him?"

"Yeah, I thought too, but turns out he likes you, so what am I to do? Plus he wasn't really teaching me anything I didn't know already." She stated nonchalantly, flipping yet another page of the book.

"Oh, well that's a shame. What book are you reading?"

"It's one of the books you recommended me to read, Dear sister."

"Which one is it?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Oh, that one, it's quite the interesting book ne?"

"I don't understand a word on it. Explain it to me."

"Well it is quite confusing, which part do you want me to explain?"

"Everything."

"~sigh~ I should have known that you'd be impatient about it."

"Yes, you should have."

Giggle

"You never cease to cheer me up dear sister, that's one of the reasons I adore you so much."

"You mean my sarcasm is the only thing that you want me around for, and whatever is it that made you, 'the lovely ray of sunshine', feel down?"

"Nothing much really except for the fact that he broke off our engagement."

There was a pregnant silence, nothing made a sound, and even the wind seized its motion, the forest creatures' silent all over the garden.

"I knew he would do it sooner or later, that's why I took the liberty of canceling out the validity of anything he gained from being in a relationship with you, including that check you gave him to plan your…. 'Future' with." She said as emotionlessly as she could, though there was a noticeable pause near the end.

"Yet another thing I love about you."

"If you really love me then hurry up and explain this stupidly complicated book."

-

**You can't run away from the Madness**

_**Alice Malice**_


	2. Welcome, Alice

_**Alice Malice**_

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Following the Madness**_

_**~ Lead me not to Madness, I can get there Myself ~**_

_~ In the Garden ~_

In the middle of the fields of roses was an apple tree, below it is a sleeping girl with long pink hair, and porcelain skin, she looked so very frail and breakable in that cute black dress with laces the color of blood.

"Ah. I am late."

_Hmm, who dares try to be noisy when I'm sleeping?_

The girl opened one eye and through bleary vision, she saw a white rabbit with one eye patch dressed in formal wear of some kind…….

_Maybe I just need some more sleep; it is tiring to ruin two men's life in one day……._

And so she screwed her eyes shut yet again.

The 'Rabbit' it seems was not pleased with her lack of reaction and continued to prance around her repeating "ah. I am late." Over and over again in a monotone that doesn't signify at all that he's concerned about being late.

"Ah. I am late."

Tick mark.

"AH. I AM LATE."

Bigger Tick Mark

"_AH. I AM LATE."_

"Damn it! Shut up you stupid rabbit or else I'm going to have roasted rabbit for dinner tonight!" screamed the rather disgruntled girl, while throwing an apple at the rabbit, which might, I add made a resounding _'Thunk!'_ against the said rabbits head. There for leaving the girl content with her punishment.

The White rabbit now looks like a red rabbit with him being quite ticked with the young lady.

"Fine, be that way."

The rabbit stated, and then proceeded to annoy her, then he did something else entirely, he took her bow!

The fine red silk ribbon on her head! A gift from her dear elder sister, oh what a cunning rabbit indeed. For Sakura the stubborn young lady, rised from her slumber and looked at the rabbit with pure murder. Right as the young lady glares at him the rabbit thought of how his idea isn't as bright as he had first thought. _Oh well._

And so the rabbit ran away, away to the darkening horizon, to the forest beyond. Predictably the young lady followed him, just as the cunning rabbit planned.

-

-*-

-

"_Ouch!"_

The poor little lady fell from the tree, so high above that she can't see the clouds.

_That damned rabbit, climbing up a tree that high…. But then again it wasn't that high when I climbed it the first time….._

_And why is it suddenly sun set? It's getting dark I should get out of this forest and get back to the house._

That was what she thought, until she spotted a flash of white and remembered that her dear silk bow had been stolen by a formally dressed rabbit with an eye patch…

"Ah. I Am Late." The rabbit stated again monotonously.

"Wait, you stupid rabbit!"

But the cunning rabbit did not listen but instead continued on skipping as if not in a hurry yet he kept repeating that he was late.

Before the young lady knew it they were already somewhere resembling a town. But it looked much more different than what sakura knows of. But of course she would not notice for she was concentrated on finding many different ways to kill a white rabbit.

-

-*-

-

Why am I standing here right now, in a room decorated with red hearts? Though the walls are made of quite tasteful marble, and the windows lined with gold, there were also red velvet curtains but……. Everything is plastered with red hearts, did you hear me? Red. Hearts. RED FREAKING HEARTS! What kind of sick and twisted place has that stupid rabbit taken me?

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind that had passed and ruffled Sakura's dress, though she would never understand why for the all the windows were closed, the doors shut tight,( it immediately closed and locked itself as soon as she walked in after the rabbit.) so why is there wind inside?

.

.

Then an overwhelming voice that commanded power, yet soothing to the ears, seemingly whispered through the wind that was still raging and blowing just like the wolf who had huffed and puffed said

.

"_Welcome, Alice."_

.

.

_**The Madness Welcomes You with Open Arms**_

_**Alice Malice**_

**~*-*~**

**Special thanks to Alice Malice's first Reviewer; Miss Song-Baka~ it will not be a cross over but I will be using some concepts of Alice in wonderland.**

**Special thanks to T.G. for being the first reviewer of Alice Malice's second chapter.**


	3. The Madness Awaits to be Revealed

_**Alice Malice**_

_**Chapter three:**_

_**The Madness Awaits**_

_**~ The Madness Revealed ~**_

"_Welcome, Alice."_

_._

_._

_._

"Well, I am not happy to be here, whoever you are." She stated quite irritated with the situation she's finding herself in.

As she observed her surroundings again after the strong wind blew she found that she's in a different room, though the room still had incessant red hearts plastered on it, the room seemed grander than before and much more foreboding. In the middle of the room she found two figures one standing up right and the other sitting in a….. throne? How odd.

"Hn. No respect at all."

"It's quite alright Knave of Hearts; her attitude gives her quite the charm."

Upon closer inspection both of the silhouettes were male, the one sitting down seemed to have long untamed hair, while the one standing up had seemingly in place neat hair, and that's about how much the dear young lady can observe through such poor lighting….

And suddenly the lights were turned on; too bright that dear 'Alice' had to cover her eyes, with the sudden shock.

When she finally opened her beryl eyes, she saw the unexpected and what should have been expected.

There they were in the middle of the room….

_The Queen of Hearts……… I s a Guy?_

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

_Breathe in_

_Breathe…. Out…._

_Okay, recollect your thoughts sakura, you were chasing a rabbit, oh god I should've realized that it was that white rabbit from the book! But he was so much more different than the rabbit in the book…. And I didn't even fall into a rabbit hole! And all of those tall flowers were…. In the forest I fell in….. I have been very unobservant…._

"Ah-hem. Alice, how was your journey to wonder land? I trust that the White Rabbit has done his job perfectly?"

"Ah, by perfectly you mean, making me chase him all the way here, and make me want to strangle him to death, then yes, he has done his job perfectly" she said monotonously in a straight face that it's quite the comical site.

"Ahahahaha, see Itachi she is quite the interesting 'Alice' isn't she?"

The long haired man said, he was wearing some sort of classic 'high fashioned' attire, literally fit for a king, but in this case queen, Sakura still couldn't get over that, with hearts plastered in strategic patterns on his clothing. To top the Sunday off with a cherry, on his head was a golden crown that had arches the shape of hearts, with shining gems plastered to it, mostly rubies.

While to his side the Knave of hearts wore something that you would see on old England castle soldiers, but much more high rank looking and even with hearts on his uniform he still looked so refined and stoic, how the hell do they pull that off?

"Also, I do not know who Alice is so will you kindly stop calling me that?"

"As you wish, _Sakura._"

"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet and neither have you, so how is it that you know my name?"

"How terribly rude of me, I am the Queen of Hearts, I know _everything_ that goes on in Wonderland, especially if it concerns you, Alice—_Sakura,_ and to my left is the Knave of Hearts." He said, his lips curving into a knowing smirk.

"I don't believe that those are your given names, those are _titles_, **not** names, more over those are titles from a book that I read, do you think I'm a fool to believe that?"

"No, not at all dear Alice, and you are right those _are_ titles, more so **roles**, my role is to be the Queen of Hearts, as while Itachi's is as the Knave of Hearts."

"Finally! A name, so the Knave of hearts is 'Itachi'?" she repeated, itachi's name rolling off her tongue in an unintended sensual way, therefore sending shivers down his spine and the 'Queen' a little green with envy.

"You can call me Madara, Madara Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha is the full name of the Knave of Hearts."

"I won't introduce myself anymore seeing as you're so _well informed_, though I would like to ask a question."

"Ask away, Alice."

"First, my name is not Alice; Second, Why the Hell is the _Queen_ of hearts more like the _King_ of hearts? Lastly Why, pray tell, the hell am I here?"

"Why that is an awfully long list might I say, Alice and heavens no, god forbid, am I the king of hearts, I am not as powerless as he is. As for your third question you are here for an important reason."

"Which is….?" Sakura asked crossing her arms in front of her while tapping her right foot, obviously impatient, if her raised eyebrows were any indication.

"A game. ……To escape Wonderland."

"Escape…..Wonderland? THAT'S why you brought me here? With all due respect, you should have never gotten me brought in here in the first place! I have no interest whatsoever in participating in this said game, for I **will** get out of wonderland with or without this "game" being brought up." She ended her rant with a 'harumph' while turning to the side with her hands crossed in front of her chest. She was in a very cross mood, indeed. Which amused the occupants in the room more than anything.

"Was it wise to lie to her like that? You know that she will only get livid at you, when she finds out." Stated the Knave of hearts, still occupying the Grand Throne room along with the Queen of  
Hearts, the room being slightly darker than before, now that dear 'Alice' was gone, at least to the Queen of Heart's perspective.

"'**Lie' **is not really the appropriate term for it, I just simply left out some details from her and concealed the _real_ title of the game, thus I _was_ telling the truth, partially." Madara said, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

"Whatever you say….." Itachi stated, not finishing his sentence.

"Oh, don't be such a prude Itachi, I'm sure you're just as eager as I know everyone else will be to be a part of the game, after all our current 'Alice' is quite the charmer, isn't she?" Madara replied casting a side long glance at Itachi, a cunning smirk still plastered on his face.

_She's cute too, not to mention feisty._

"Hn." Was the only reply Itachi gave, which could be taken as an affirmation.

A chuckle was heard ringing throughout the room, coming from none other than the Queen of hearts himself, he then turned to Itachi with a confident smirk, saying "You can try and participate in 'The Game' but I assure you I **will** be the one to claim dear 'Alice's' heart."

In return Itachi showed a hidden smirk stating "Let the Games Begin."

**Once again I am very thankful to Song-Baka-san for the review, here's the third chapter! ;D**

_**The Madness Awaits**__**  
Alice Malice**_


	4. I am so Damned!

**I am sooo Damned….. Sorry!**

Guys, I am soooo sorry that I haven't been updating in a while for _any_ of my stories.

I just recently moved to the U.S. and the internet connection doesn't work on my laptop so I'm using my uncle's computer right now and according to my friends in , with the rate that people review in my stories I shouldn't really post this author's note, but I like to keep readers informed so I'm also sorry if you were expecting a new chapter.


End file.
